


The Show Must Go On

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen, References to Macbeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: The guys are called out for a strange bust. The caller WANTS a ghost! What are the guys to do?Written as a gift exchange for riddikulus93





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddikulus93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddikulus93/gifts).



 

       “Let me repeat back what you said to our secretary. You want us to find a ghost…” Peter asked.

       “Yes,” replied Mr. Cannon, the small nerdish looking theater manager.

       “Bring it here…”

       “Yes.”

       “And release it so your theater can be haunted?”

       “Yes!”

       “No.”

       “But...why not?”

       “Because sir, we’re in the ghost  _ removal _ business, not relocation. Besides, who knows what kind of ghost we’d be bringing you. Not all are nice and friendly,” Ray said, trying to reason with the man. 

       “I don’t care what kind of ghost it is. Meaner is better anyway! We’re the only theater in the area without a ghost. If we’re going to be taken seriously we need one.”

       “That has to be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

       “Clearly you don’t understand the theater. We haven’t had a single thing happen since we opened. Not even putting on The Scottish Play helped!”

       “Huh?”

       “It’s a Shakespeare play that’s supposedly cursed,” Egon supplied. 

       “It’s not ‘supposedly’, it IS cursed! Which means that if we put it on and no one gets hurt or dies or anything then clearly we are lacking what is needed to make us a real theater!”

       “So you WANT people to get hurt?” Winston asked, completely alarmed at what this insane little man was saying. 

       “NO! I just...look, if there aren’t any stories about hauntings or accidents or whatever, then people think there’s no soul to the building. No soul means no intrigue. No intrigue means fewer ticket sales, and regardless of how amazing the play or actors are patrons won’t come. Therefore we need soul!”

       “Gentlemen, huddle,” Peter said. The Ghostbusters leaned in and put their heads together. “This dude is a total fruitcake! Who WANTS a ghost?”

       “What he’s saying isn’t necessarily wrong, just odd. I can think of loads of theaters that are haunted, and having the tales to tell do help sales,” Ray said. 

       “But he wants just any ghost. For all we know we’d be putting some ax murderer in here,” Winston hissed. 

       “...not necessarily. I have an idea,” Peter said, grinning. 

 

       That night there was a small crowd gathered for the show. Mr Cannon wrung his hands and almost moaned in grief when he saw that less than half of the theater was occupied. The lobby had a smattering of people milling about when there was a loud shout from the auditorium. 

       “LOOK OUT!!”

       “DUCK!!”

       Lights flashed, attracting everyone’s attention. A few people moved towards the doors but Mr. Cannon lept between them to keep everyone in the lobby. 

       “I apologize ladies and gentlemen! The GHOSTBUSTERS should be finished before the curtain goes up.”

       As he had hoped just the name of the paranormal heavy-hitters sent ripples of excitement through the crowd. He even saw a few pull out their phones to call others, enthusiastically telling them about what was going on. 

       “HERE IT COMES! GET HIM!”

       “HOLD IT! HOOOOOLLLLD IT!!!”

       A huge bang echoed through the entire building, then everything went silent. Mr. Cannon stepped away from the door to peek in when it was thrown open. Peter strutted out holding a smoking trap and a big smile. The other ‘Busters followed behind him, looking equally triumphant. Winston broke away and jogged quickly outside, presumably to get Ecto-1. 

       “Alright Cannon! This is the LAST TIME. If you put that stupid play on again we are NOT going to be held responsible for anything that happens!” Peter yelled. 

       “I don’t care if you have to come out every night of the run! The show MUST go on!” Mr. Cannon replied. 

       The assembled crowd cheered at Mr. Cannon’s statement, then parted so the Ghostbusters could leave with the trapped ghost. As they walked out, Ecto pulled up to the curb, lights going. The boys took their time loading their equipment in the car, letting everyone who walked by get a good look. Finally they pulled away, lights still flashing. 

       About two blocks off Winston cut the lights and drove normally back to the Firehouse.

       “I can’t believe that worked,” he chuckled. 

       “Of course it worked. I came up with the plan,” Peter said smugly. 

       “Well you’re lucky we found some smoke pellets in the prop room,” Ray said. “Otherwise it wouldn’t have looked as good. Mr. Cannon sure played his part well.”

       “Not as good as me though. Besides, the point is that the fine patrons think that the theater is summoning a ghost every single night for the play. If that doesn’t fill their seats, nothing will.”

       “True enough! Maybe we should try and catch the show one night? Just to see?” Silence was his answer. “Or not…”


End file.
